Light of Heavens
Light of Heavens (female Lawful good Aasimar Divine champion) is a recruitable NPC. "This beautiful Aasimar stands tall with the confidence of one who has set their life to a higher purpose. The ghost lines of former battle wounds indicate that she is a seasoned warrior, but they do not detract from her comeliness." Gameplay Light of Heavens is the best, and also the most difficult, sergeant to recruit. She can be assigned to the following tasks and provide bonuses to Crossroad Keep's stats: *recruiting greycloaks = +25% recruitment rate *patrols = +10 to road and land security *special assignments = +2 outcome *training = -2 time required to train greycloacks, allows greycloak training to be the best of the best Official Campaign During the evacuation of Neverwinter, the PC bumps into the Light of Heavens in the Merchant District where she tries to get a feel of the PC. She challenges the PC to duel to test her resolve in the fight against the shadows. If the PC beats her, she leaves and tells the PC that she will challenge him/her two more times. The next encounter is at Port Llast where she reveals how she got the name "Light of Heavens". When she was born, the priests that delivered her exclaimed "light of heavens" and they decided to name her that. True to her calling, Light of Heavens will not knowingly serve anyone of malicious intent. If the PC is evil aligned and answers her initial query to the nature of his or her character with "That is none of your concern" or " 'Dark Could that hastens the night?' I like the sound of that", LoH will take notice and ask if the PC is evil. Should the PC then admit their dark nature she will reluctantly attack but if defeated will, rather than yield and offer her service, be killed and drop some of her gear as loot instead. Evil aligned PCs who answer in any other way may still enlist her service, just as they may with her twin sister, Joy. The PC may also encounter Light of Heavens at Port Llast the first time (depending which area the PC visits first), in which case she will appear at Merchant Quarter afterwards. After the PC defeats her again, she leaves and makes her way to Crossroad Keep. At the keep, the final challenge awaits and if the PC bests her for a third time, she will offer her services as one of his/her sergeants. Later, if the PC also recruits Joy the dancer, it will be revealed that they are in fact twin sisters. Both sisters were raised by priests of Lathander and are determined to bring happiness and light to Faerûn. However their methods of doing so are radically different thus they went their separate ways. Joy decided that dancing was the best way to bring happiness to people while Light of Heavens decided that fighting evil wherever they were was the best way and swore an oath to serve as a Knight of Lathander. There are several bugs with LoH's template. She has racial and class features reserved for other races/classes, so she is not supposed to have them: # Hardiness vs. Spells (dwarf only) # Hardiness vs. Poisons (dwarf only) # Battle Training vs. Orcs (dwarf only) # Lucky (halfling only) # Fearless (halfling only) # Damage Reduction (Barbarian only) # Greater Resiliency (Barbarian only) # Weapon of Choice: Bastard Sword (Weapon Master only) Also, since she is a level 14 Divine Champion, she gets +7 bonus to all saving throws through Sacred Defense. This is not supposed to happen, as the saving throw increase granted by Sacred Defense is supposed to be capped at 5. The cap is not implemented, because usually this is unnecessary, as you can only take 10 levels in the Divine Champion prestige class. However, LoH's Divine Champion level was increased artificially to level 14. When you encounter her for the 3rd time (at Crossroad Keep), her level will be 16, so Sacred Defense gives her +8 to all saving throws. Finally, there is also a problem with her faction - she will be affected by any buffs cast by party members in her vicinity. When she turns hostile, she still retains the buffs from before, such as Recitation or Prayer. It is advised to cast these spells from a distance before engaging the fight. Storm of Zehir Light of Heavens can be encountered on the overland map in the expansion pack Storm of Zehir, where she will offer to spar with the PC. Category:Official campaign NPCs